Chiyoko Haruka
Chiyoko Haruka (1000 generations far off ☀千代子遥)- Chiyoko is more of a dark and mysterious type person and an Illusion mage. She lost her entire family at age 6 and has no regards for anyones feelings and frankly does not care whether or not she, or anyone else she knows, dies. She's been known for being a trickster and loves pranking all that she hangs around, but if someone she does not enjoy ends up in her radius, it will become a prank too far. She is completely bi polar and her reactions to things can sometimes be extremely unpredictable, and she will snap with in a seconds notice making her an insane hothead. {Dark Mage} Appearance: Chiyoko is very rarely seen due to the fact that she is always either blended into her enviroment, or just turned the other way when she reveals her body. She has long white hair that curves to the back of her head, and long white hair that drag on the floor behind her. the common outfit she has on is a black draping kimono. She is quite mysterious indeed, an her face has only been clearly seen about 10 times with in the bast 12 years since her hair is always covering her face when she is facing her front to another person. Abilities: Speed- Her speed is insanely fast due to the fact that her body is light. She may seem fragile but her attacks are as sturdy as ever and can easily overpower someone stronger than her. Powerful Tessenjutsu- Chiyoko is an AMAZING tessenjutsu user and uses all her physical strength to cleave through her opponents...USING BLADED FANS!!! If that's not fun enough, when shes willing to take things a little farther, she can generate larges and powerful burst of winds from her fan that can blow down large structures without a problem. This is due to her impressive strength which does not exactly show in her appearance since she looks extremely thin. By preserving her strength and using it to the benefit of her tessenjutsu, she is able to do extrodinary things with it like what was just stated above. Her tessen fans are equal or actually more powerful than swords and axs depending on who's wielding the other weapon. Master of Aikido- Aikido is a type of martial arts which allows the user to redirect attacks thrown at him or her by grabs, pins, joints, strikes, and throws. This allows the user to redirect objects and hand to hand combat attacks of which Chiyoko is a master at. This makes her all the more difficult to face when ranged attacks are needed. Her Aikido is at an advanced level so at most she can redirect punches and throws along with things thrown towards her, however anything harmful to her if she touches it, such as something that can pierce skin or burn it, she would have to find a way to dodge or just get hit. Sensory Skills- Chiyoko has developed a habit of using sensory skills, allowing her to sense objects based on the shifting and moving of things in the area around her by sound, slight wind currents, and echolocation. These skills make up for the fact that she is usually only turned with her back to whoever she is speaking to, if that person ever decides to attack her while her back is turned, she could sense his movements if she feels any changes in the air currents around her of if any sound is made. As far as echolocation goes, if she is speaking and the sound vibration suddenly bounces off of an object in another direction, that would mean that it is accelerating its speed and therefore moving, allowing her to feel this coming before the strike gets too her, however she will not always be able to evade or use aikido to get her out of situations like the such depending on how the user attacks. Since she basically never looks directly in the direction she's targeting, its almost as if she is blind, which has gained her this advantage over the sneak attacks, along with the fact that her personality and abilities is all about stealth, hence why her primary use of her illusions is cloaking, therefore she must learn the weakness to her own methods, which this is one. Poison- Chiyoko Often utilizes poison and combines it with her weapons. Her poisons include a mixture of gimpy gimpy plant, bullet ant poisoning, and golden lancehead venom. This mixture allows her to cause as much pain, and suffering as possible before a quick death. If a large amount of poison gets into someones blood stream, then they could die with in an hour while the poison rots their flesh and causes unimaginable pain. Magic: Classification: Caster Type: Illusion Magic Name: Mesh magic Magic Description: Her magic works almost like that of a video game layout. It creates invisible meshes along sufaces and auras which work as grids of where colors and pictures go thus creating a false image that meshes over what should actually be there allowing this magic to be useful for stealth, and mental confusion. These meshes can even create false textures and can be touched but requires more energy. Magic Abilities: ''Terrain Alter-'' Allows the user to alter the terrain around them self by meshing the entire area and adding false textures and colors, allowing her to make an area look as if it was night time even though it is morning, or can make a grass field look like a river of lava. ''False perception-'' Allows the user to create multiple versions of him or herself that are actually just meshed objects or folded meshes to create things which are not actually on a surface of any object. These can often shatter when he by a powerful attack, almost like glass, or can be almost like string or silly putty when struck. It all depends on what texture she gives the mesh clones. ''Sense Input-'' Allows the user to actually allow the illusion created to mentally harm the user. There is a certain set of illusions the user can create (To limit OPness) and tis set is listed below. The illusion may be fake and not actually hurt the person physically, but mentally the feel as if it actually happened an will continue to feel the pain from this until it heals which would take the same amount of time that a physical wound take. If the situation would cause death, then the person could actually die in that case. # Lava- Allows the user to create lava that will actually feel hot # Weapons/objects- Allows the user to create weapons and objects that can actually cut a person. # Acid- Allows the user to create liquid acid to burn away at his or her enemy, all though it is not happening, it would actually feel so. # Smoke- Allows the user to create false smoke that actually cause the enemy to feel as if they ave smoke in their eyes or as if they are choking on it until they die from oxygen deprivation. # Fiends- This is a more advanced version of this ability that allows the user to create monster like creatures (maximum of 3-5) which can actually tear a person apart, except the person will mentally AND physically actually be wounded due to an bigger amount of magic energy. ''Sound Input- '' Sound Input allows the user to insert sound into her meshes and the sounds are picked out based on trigger phrases. She has multiple trigger phrases and they are mostly listed below. She is also capable of mimicking sounds and voices that people make, and even enhance the volume of it to booming sound. 1. Insert Nature: Allows the user to insert the sound of birds and crickets and things of the sort, anything that has to do with natural setting sounds. 2. Insert Emotes: Allows the user to insert the sound of different pitched loud screams to confuse the target, along with laughter, and crying. 3. Insert Echo: Allows the user to create echoes through out an area to confuse an enemy. She can also use this to create echoes of voices as well. 4. Insert Music: Allows the user to play melodys and soft music which whispers through the ears of the target to confuse them. 5. Insert Thoughts: Allows the user to play his or her thoughts out loud or to a certain target to communicate messages without actually using her mouth. Tools: Tessen Fans- Her tessen fans are made of tungsten steel and titanium making it extremely tough. Every tungsten strip on the fan that creates the folding action is aligned with sharp blades which stick out about 1 ft from the already 40inch fans. There is 2 of them and each one is aligned with the poison stated earlier above. 120 poison daggers- Aligned in the inside of her kimono is 6 inch daggers, ten on each row starting from the bottom all the way up to the 12th row inside of her collar. She has developed an immunity to her own poison and each knife is in a leather like fold with i the kimono which does weigh her down a bit but she is amazingly fast when throwing them. Category:Female Characters Category:Caster Category:Dark Mage